Warrior's Rain
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: A cross between Wolf's Rain and Warriors. During his last moments of life Kiba has flashbacks of a past life. Fift story and rated T for death and violence. Being redone in a new and much better story.
1. Prolouge

_**A cross over between Warriors and Wolf's Rain. The story takes place moments before Kiba's death. This story is full of spoilers for both Warriors and Wolf's Rain so watch out!**_

_**Warning: Rated T for death and violence.**_

_Prolouge_

_Cold, never had he been snow cold. Darknes and blinding white snow was all he could see, black and white, black and white, repeat again and again, growing fainter and fainter._

_Had he come this far just to die? They were all dead now, all gone. Blue had been killed by Darica. A distraught Hige ordered Tsume to kill him so he could be with his lover forever more. Tsume had died at the fangs of Darcia. Toboe had been shot by Blue's old master. Cheza, she had gotten what she had wanted all along: to be able to bloom at last. And what of Darcia? His mangled corpse lay before him, forever still against the blinding snow._

_The only thing he had to look foward to now was death. Faint memories of puppy hood days flashed in Kiba's mind. An elder was telling the pups a secret of death: when you were truly close to your demise all memories of former lives would rush back to you._

_Was it true? Kiba wondered to himself as he froze more and more in the freezing snow. Perhaps if no memories came this wouldn't be his final end. All he could do was lay there, watching the snow fly past in front of his yellow eyes._

_He heard a sound he would least expect now of all times. Far away in the distance he could hear the crackeling and crunching of a feirce forest fire. The flurries of ice and snow were slowly being replaced by a burning forest, ash and cinders were constantly falling from the sky, remants of charred branches. The yowling of cats were audible now, then the fear scent of cats._

_More voices were heard above the inferno, the loudest a she-cat. She was calling a name, no, she was calling his name._

_"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" The white tom whirled around, eyes watering with the smoke that was choking the whole of ThunderClan territory to death. He could see the soot stained shape of his mother fighting her way toward her only son in the blaze._

_"Mother!" Snowpaw raced toward her mother, who franticly licked his ears in worry. Winterstar was the leader of ThunderClan, his father, Gingerstep was the deputy._

_"Snowpaw listen to me! Go to the edge of the territory and find a safe haven!" Winterstar demanded, blue eyes sparkling in the inferno._

_"No I won't leave you and the Clan." the young apprentince argued, swishing his tail side to side angrily._

_"That's an order Snowpaw! I can't stand you to be killed. Go now before the flames kill you." Winterstar meowed harshly before speeding back into the flames and back to camp to assist the cats that had failed to escape._

_"Mother!" Snowpaw called again, narrowing his eyes to see the smudge of his mother be suddenly devoured by a exploding oak tree._

_"Mother!" he yowled again. Winterstar was gone, burned to a mere crisp in the blaze. Snowpaw's heart ached for him to go back to help Gingerstep but his paws firmly followed his mother's last order; leading him through the dark forest and into the unknown._

_Far off he could still here the flames and the renewed screeches of terrified cats as the fire hit RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. After what felt like moons the exhausted ThunderClan apprentince stumbled into the safety of a half decomposed stump, closing his eyes shut, drowning out the fire's cries._

_**Well that's the first chapter of Warrior's Rain! Tsume, Blue, Toboe, and Hige will be in the story very soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Thunder, River, Wind, and Darkness.**_


	2. Thunder, River, Wind, and Darkness

_**The next chapter in the Warrior's Rain series.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Wolf's Rain.**_

Snowpaw was shocked from his sleep as a wail of greif echoed through the charred forest. Apperently there were others that had survived the massive fire.

He began to pick his way through the rubble heading toward his camp again. All the while he silently prayed to StarClan that his father had been spared from suffering the same fate as Winterstar. Snowpaw was so lost in hsi prayers and forbodings that it wasn't until last second that he realized there was another cat here.

As Snowpaw stepped on an unusualy shaped burnt stick a tom began hissing and spitting in fury, clawing at his pelt. The white tom retaliated and grabbed the thrashing enemy by the scruff and hurled him back into the soot.

The young apprentince aged tom was dark dark gray with lighter underparts, easily allowing him to blend into the ash. His green eyes blazed in humiliation as he shook the ash off of his pelt.

"Darkpaw?" Snowpaw recognized the tom as Darkpaw, a ShadowClan apprentince that he had met at the last Gathering. Darkpaw hissed as he realized that Snowpaw was a ThunderClan cat.

"Get out of my way ThunderClan." he snarled as he shoved the other apprentince aside and began to make his way back to his own camp.

"Hold it." Snowpaw blocked Darpaw's way with his body. "Shouldn't it be better if we stick together? I mean we have no idea if we are the sole survivors of both of our Clans. We could meet a dog or a fox looking for a free meal on the dead warriors and might stumble across on of us."

Despite ShadowClan's natural hatred of ThunderClan even Darkpaw could see the sense in Snowpaw's words. He gave a rather reluctant nod and the two apprentinces travelled back to the four Clans together, only stopping once to hunt.

As Snowpaw padded back to the charred stump that was his and Darkpaw's meeting place with a vole he could see the ShadowClan apprentince coming back with a robin, closely followed by two other cats; both toms.

Snowpaw set his vole down at his paws. "Who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the two other cats.

"More survivors." the ShadowClan cat curtly explained through the feathers of his robin as he stalked past Snowpaw and settled down to eat his prey in peace.

"State your name and Clan." Snowpaw told the two newcomers, unsheathing his claws in case they would be rivals.

The oldest, a thickset sandy brown tom with a thick pelt and a lighter face dipped his head. "I am Sandpaw, sole survivor in RiverClan. The fire hit my camp late at night and we were all trapped inside. It was a miracle that even one of us got out."

His companion was a apprentince that barely looked to be about six moons old. His pelt appeared to be a dark brown with lighter underparts. His features were unusualy sharp and pointed and were expressed ever more due to the fact the apprentince had such a thin coat.

The young cat's tail twitched impatiently and his amber eyes still had a spark to them even though most of his Clan died in the blaze. Eager to tell who he was the tom meowed "I am Desertpaw of WindClan." His tail and head drooped as he continued "The rest of my Clan are dead. The dry grass of the hills caught fire fast and not even they could outrun their fate."

"Surely we can't be the only survivors? Some other ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats must have survived." Sandpaw pointed out.

"We can only hope." Darkpaw growled. The tom's face was carefully stoic but his green eyes openly displayed his worry for his Clanmates.

"Perhaps we should check on ShadowClan's camp first. It's closer than ThunderClan's camp." Snowpaw suggested, hoping to put the young cat's mind at rest. The other cats voiced thier agreements and the four toms set out, all silently praying to thier anscestors that they were not the only ones left in the forest.

_**This was chapter two in the Warrior's Rain series. I know Darpaw's/Tsume's eyes are green in this one but in the anime they looked more greenish than yellowish to me. Keep watch for the next chapter: United We Stand.**_


	3. United We Stand

_**Third chapter in the Warrior's Rain series. For those who don't know this story takes place about 175 years after the Sight. Warning this story includes spoilers for **__**Firestar's Quest**___

Snowpaw, Desertpaw, Darkpaw, and Sandpaw trecked back through the forest toward ShadowClan's territory. Snowpaw noticed that the journey seemed to take longer to get back then it did to get there. Perhaps it was just because there was now smoke to cloud his mind or maybe they had already passed the markers.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't we be in ShadowClan territory by now?" Desertpaw asked, looking around at thier surroundings.

"Maybe we are in ShadowClan's land but the smell of burnt plants drowned out the scent markers." Sandpaw suggested, pausing to sniff the air.

"Impossible." Darkpaw snorted. "It would take much more than a stupid fire to get rid of Shadow-" the apprentince trailed off as the group came face to face with an oddly shaped pile of charred sticks. Only they weren't sticks, Snowpaw realized, they were bones.

Darkpaw's green eyes widened and everything seemed to be in slow motion from him as he bent down to identify his Clanmate.

"So who is this?" the young WindClan apprentince asked, ear twitching in impatience.

"Well this _was_ Thistlestar. You are to young to have seen him in a Gathering but he was ShadowClan's leader." Darkpaw explained, dipping his head in respect. Snowpaw dimly remembered his last Gathering. Thistlestar had been a big strong pale brown tabby tom with gray eyes. At first sight it appeared that he was immune to silly things such as death, but here was such a powerful cat's remains before them.

"Come on let's go see if any survivors took shelter in your camp Darkpaw." Snowpaw meowed, leading the three others down a gentle slope to the ruins of the camp. Bones and charred pelts littered the ground. This camp that had been a center of life for moons was now a silent tomb.

"Desertpaw and I will check the apprentince den and warrior's den for any survivors. Why don't you two check the nursery." The long furred RiverClan tom advised as he led the WindClan apprentince to the left side of the camp.

As Darkpaw and Snowpaw entered the nursery both let out involatary gasps at what they saw. The tiny scattered skelatons of kits were all around the den. A queen's corpse was still on top of her litter, trying to sheild the young cats from the flames. Looking around Snowpaw felt his heart lift up as he saw two sootstained pelts crammed in the corner of the nursery.

"Darkpaw there are survivors!" he called, rushing forward to the kits.

"Tabbykit! Riverkit!" the gray cat yowled, dashing over to the still bodies. As he picked a light gray tom up by the scruff he froze and back away slowly, eyes clouding with greif.

"Riverkit's dead." he reported sadly. Snowpaw glanced over at the tomkit's sister, a pale orange she-cat with black stripes. Her stripped form began to move feebly and she gave a weak cry.

"Darkpaw she's alive!" Snowpaw yelled gleefully, silently thanking StarClan that they had allowed at least one cat to survive. Tabbykit was about five moons old, she opened her blue eyes and asked weakly "Where's Riverkit and Heronflight?"

Darkpaw dipped his head and licked her shoulder in comfort. "They are dead. We are the only ShadowClan cats left that have not joined StarClan." Tabbykit's blue eyes began to brim with tears as she broke into a sobbing fit. She broke off as she gave a violent coughing fit.

Sandpaw and Desertpaw entered the den, something golden was on the RiverClan cat's paw. He padded over to the young kit and fed her the golden stuff that had a sweet sent.

"How do you deel now?" he asked gently after Tabbykit ate the golden stuff.

"Much better thank you." she meowed greatfully. Desertpaw's amber eyes widened as he sniffed the golden stuff.

"This is honey. How do you know it would soothe Tabbykit's throat?" the young WindClan cat asked.

Sandpaw shrugged. "My older sister Goldenstream was Redfoot's apprentince. You know our medicine cat? She always used to teach me stuff about herbs and healing ever case it was needed."

Snowpaw's paws itched to go back to his camp to see if Gingerstep was still alive. "Look Tabbykit must be very weak after having to deal with the fires. Desertpaw and Sandpaw take Tabbykit to a den with no uhh...Clanmates in it and make sure she gets some rest. Darkpaw come with me and see if any cat of ThunderClan survives." he ordered, eager to get back home.

The ShadowClan tom nodded and both set off at a brisk pace to the gorge that the ThunderClan cats had sheltered in. Snowpaw kept his eyes fixed on his white paws, trying not to identify any of the fallen.

"Snowpaw I think you should take a look at this." Darkpaw called from the other end of the cat from near the warrior's den. The white tom hesitantly walked toward the other cat. At the sight of the fallen warrior he layed eyes upon all sanity left him.

Although his mind screamed that his father wasn't dead the burnt body of Gingerstep laid before him. From the stained dark ginger pelt from the destincable smell of crushed pine needles and junipers all sighns pointed to that this was the former ThunderClan deputy.

He buried his nose into the charred fur and began to yowl and wail in grief. After what seemed like hours a faint fit of coughing erupted from the medicine den.

"Iceclaw!" he shouted, tearing away from his father and to the medicine den. The medicine cat lay at the center of the den sputtering and choking violently. His dark gray fur was matted with sweat and blood and his dark blue eyes were misted with pain. A large bloodied sharp rock lay near him and the red liquid still flowed from a wound in his head, suggesting that a rock had fallen from the roof of the medicine den and wounded the cat badly.

At the sight of Snowpaw Iceclaw weakly beckoned him forward with his tail, nodding to Darkpaw that he should listen as well. Both toms made thier way to the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Snowpaw thank StarClan you survived. Last night before the fire hit I had a dream from StarClan. They said to me that all five Clans are finished and the end of the world has come. Five cats, one from each Clan will survive and they would lead the way to Paradise." the old medicine rasped, struggling for every breath.

"Iceclaw I think the smoke has fogged your mind. There are only four Clans." the dark gray apprentince pointed out.

"No. Long ago a fift Clan, SkyClan, was banished from the old forest due to the Twolegs destroying thier land. The legendary Firestar reformed SkyClan and they lived peacefully in thier new territory. By now SkyClan should be nearing another final, permanate destruction." Iceclaw explained.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Darkpaw asked, tail twitching in annoyance.

The medicine cat went into another coughing fit. Finally he managed to croak "You, Snowpaw, Desertpaw, Sandpaw, and another, a she-cat with eyes bluer than the sky itself, shall lead the remainder of cats to Paradise." His dark blue eyes were glowing white now, chest barely rising, when he spoke hs voice was joined with the voices of countless members of StarClan "Sky, Wind, Water, Darkness, and Storm shall open Paradise." His eyes dimmed back to dark blue and Iceclaw fell to the ground, dead.

"You heard what he said right?" the ShadowClan apprentince meowed, double checking.

"Yes. He wants all five of us to open a place called Paradise." Snowpaw responded.

After going back to ShadowClan's medicine den and telling Desertpaw and Sandpaw of Iceclaw's omnious words all four cats pondered thier meaning, Tabbykit had long since fallen asleep.

"You know what this means right?" the young WindClan apprentince told the others.

"Yes and we do it together. As one single Clan." Sandpaw answered.

"We are LostClan, the last warriors that have not joined StarClan." Darkpaw meowed.

"United we Stand." they all said as one.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter: A Stirring Darkness**_


	4. A Stirring Darkness

_**The next chapter in the Warrior's Rain series. Would any Wolf's Rain story be complete without thier number one villain?...**_

In the shadows of the abonded barn of Horseplace a massive white tom with a face darker than a starless sky bowed down to a cat shrouded in shadows. All was dark in this place except for the shining eyes of the cats that lurked here.

"Everything went according to plan Darcia." the black faced tom meowed. Two eyes cut through the gloom, one yellow and the other a dark frosty blue, both were gleaming with a defiant glow.

"Excellant, apparently you dungheads can do something right after all." the owner of the yellow and blue eyes answered roughly through the gloom. His voice sounded like the shrieking noises of cracking ice. The massive tom stepped into a shaft of sunlight, his dark pelt glowed a dull purple. The cause of his chilling voice became clear as a long jagged black scar that ran down his entire neck became visible.

"Are you sure there are no survivors?" Darcia asked, examing his razor sharp claws.

The black and white tom shook his head. "All four Clans are dead. The Twoleg's gasoline was able to wipe them out. The time of the Nobles has come."

"I wouldn't be so confident Jagura. Some of the scouts that were sent in after the fire found fresh pawprints leading away from the forest. Four different sets." Darcia meowed icily. Jagura's head shot up from it's inclined position, green eyes shining with fear.

"I assure you Darcia that my cats and I had no-" he began.

"SILENCE!" the dark tom roared loudly. Jagura collasped onto the ground, shaking madly from fear. "Didn't I say kill every single Clancat down from the oldest elder to the youngest kit? Didn't I say that we didn't the five chosen cats to open Paradise with the White Cat leading them? Paradise will never be ours because of your idoicy!"

"Please Darcia give me another chance. I will send my best trackers to find the survivors and kill them without mercy." Jagura begged.

"Fool we do not want them dead. Some fool medicine cat has already told of them of SkyClan by now. Not even we know were the fift Clan is hiding. Send out your trackers...and go yourself, to follow them. Do not attack them and do not harm the cats in any way. We need them alive in order to track down SkyClan got it?" Darcia explained.

Jagura gave a nod, face filled with relief. "Thank you my ever meriful-"

"Don't bother me with such meaningless flatteries. The longer it takes you to find our little group the longer your torture will be." Darcia warned.

The frightened tomcat pelted out of the gloomy barn and yowled for his elites to gather. After a group of ten cats slunk out of caves made of bones of prey Jagura told them thier mission and led them out into the hills beyond.

Darcia watched the posse of his warriors leaving from the top of the ruined barn. A malicious smirk spread across his features, making him more maniacle.

"Soon White Cat your blood will stain my paws, oh so soon." he growled to himself as he nimbly sailed off the barn with a graceful jump and landed skillfully on his paws. He stalked through the camp of his warriors, snarling at those who got in his path.

In the only real den there was that was located underneath the old Twoleg nest. The only occupants were a slim black she-cat that was carefully squeezing water out of a clump of moss, allowing the water to trickle into the mouth of a pale golden she-cat with blue eyes, that were only open a crack.

"How is Hamona doing?" he demanded the black she-cat.

"Hamona is not any better than last night my lord. The deathberries that Iceclaw slipped into her vole a few moons ago are still doing thier toll." she reported. Darcia padded toward the golden she-cat and gently pressed his black nose into her long golden fur.

"You have been avenged my love. Iceclaw died in the flames, along with most of ThunderClan. My best trackers are after the White Cat. Soon Paradise will belong to us and only us and you shall be better." he purred.

Although to weak to talk Hamona showed her delight by opening her pale blue eyes and gave her mate a small smile before going to sleep again.

"Darcia she needs constant care, without which Hamona would die. With the greencough patients mounting every day the other healers have thier paws full. I am afraid her life might be lost incase I have to leave my post." the black she-cat warned.

"I see." the leader of the Nobles pretended to ponder this for a moment. "The lives of these cats mean nothing to me, only Hamona reighns supreme in my mind. If the worst was ever to happen and my dear mate couldn't take being alone send a warrior over and put my poor Clanmate out of his misery."

_**I hope this seems in charecter for Darcia. I never really was good at keeping the bad guys in charecter.**_

_**Coming up next chapter: A Little History Lesson**_


	5. StarClan's Visit

_**I changed the name of the chapter.**_

The five cats of LostClan were standing at the eastern edge of WindClan territory, discussing what to do next.

"We should speak to StarClan. Only Firestar and Sandstorm know where SkyClan is and they're both long gone." Darkpaw advised.

"Excellant idea. But who should go?" Snowpaw asked.

Tabbykit looked up at Sandpaw with her big blue eyes. "What about you Sandpaw? You're sister was the medicine cat in RiverClan and you made my throat feel much better after giving me that sweet sticky stuff."

"Just because Goldenstream was Redfoot's apprentince doesn't mean that it runs in the family." the long furred tom a corrected. "My mother couldn't tell the difference between a deathberry and a rock."

"Who cares?" the gray ShadowClan apprentince muttered. "Either one you eat will you kill you."

"I nominate Snowpaw." Desertpaw piped up.

"Me?" the white cat echoed.

"Yah you." the small WindClan tom meowed. "I mean if it wasn't for you keeping us all together no one would've gotten to Tabbykit in time and she'd be dead right about now. Sandpaw would have probaly ripped me to peices because I got on his nerves too much and Darkpaw...he's just plain grim."

Darkpaw hissed and Desertpaw exclaimed "Told you so!"

"Desertpaw does have a good point." Sandpaw pointed out thoughtfully. "You seemed to have inherited your mom and dad's leadership skills." 

"Fine I'll go." Snowpaw answered. "I'll be back by sunhigh at the latest, stay together and keep away from anything that could kill you." The white tom trotted along the small stream that lead to the Moonpool, still darkened with soot from the fire.

The small crevice in which the Moonpool lay in was an oasis in the charred landscape, the rocky walls had protected the area from the destructive flames. Snowpaw had only been here once as a young apprentince, it was traditition for all apprentinces to go before they had been warriors. He could still his mother curled up, sharing dreams with StarClan.

Following from her example Snowpaw bent down to the pool and drank a small amount of the reflective water. He tasted ice and his entire body ran cold. A silver light flashed before his eyes before he met black.

As the white apprentince got to his paws his yellow eyes locked in familiar bright green ones. His father was smiling warmly at him, familiar dark ginger pelt now flecked with stars. At his side was another tom that looked very similar to him, except that his pelt was more fiery.

"Dad!" Snowpaw shouted in happiness, leaping onto his dad. Gingerstep purred loudly, rubbing his son before pulling away.

"Snowpaw, this is Firestar, your anscestor." the former ThunderClan deputy gestured to the other cat with his tail.

Firestar dipped his head in respect. "I have been watching over you from afar Snowpaw. You remind me strongly of me when I was an apprentince."

"Erm...thanks." the apprentince meowed, unsure of how to act with the strange cat.

"I can sense you have many questions." Gingerstep meowed, look his son in the eyes. "Not even StarClan are sure of it all but we can tell you two important things."

"Are you going to tell me what Paradise is?" his son asked. "I think I heard of the word before and it whenever I think of it I have a strange desire to find it."

"Paradise is a realm untouched by Twolegs or any other form of darkness. Wolves are supposed to be the only ones that can open Paradise but a cat would be born that would lead the remainder of all five Clans to Paradise before the end of the world." Gingerstep explained.

"And I am that cat?" Snowpaw asked. Gingerstep nodded quietly.

"I have been to SkyClan only once but I still remember the way vividly." Firestar spoke up."First you must find the moutains the once belonged to the Tribe of Rushing Water and cross them. The Twolegs have destroyed the Tribe long ago and only thier moutain remains. Once on the other side you'll find the old forest, follow the dry riverbend south and you'll come across SkyClan's northern border."

"But be warned my son." the other tom warned. "The Twolegs have long since advanced and are more of a threat than ever before. Other cats are also aware of the prophecy and will be hunting you at all times. The wolves are your allies; they will help you."

Snowpaw blinked open his eyes; he was back at the Moonpool. He turned and pelted back to LostClan's hiding place; eager to tell his Clanmates about where SkyClan was.

Far atop from a pine tree Jagura watched the white tom with narrowed eyes. "Paradise will soom be ours White Cat and it'll all be your fault.

_**Ooh a cliffie! **_


End file.
